A demon to change a heart
by claryherandale
Summary: A snippet: 'Good angels are honest, perfectly obedient and never, ever fall in love with the humans they're meant to protect... I, Clary Fairchild, trainee Guardian, epitomise all these things.' Clary is the perfect good girl of angel society, but can one golden-eyed demon make her question everything she's ever known Co-written with BlackHeartedTigress.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N(claryherandale): This story is co-written by me and BlackHeartedTigress.**

**A/N (BHT): I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it with CH.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Cassandra Clare but we do own the Cats, Hellhound, and the plot.**

**(Clary's point of view)**

_Good angels are honest, perfectly obedient and never, ever fall in love with the humans they're meant to protect. They listen to their parents to hear the great wisdom they will impart and they train with courage and diligence until they are ready to fulfil their predestined role. I, Clary Fairchild, trainee Guardian, epitomise all these things._

_It would sound difficult for any human, I suppose, my unwavering loyalty. They are simply not designed to be perfectly good and selfless as I am. That is why we angels exist though, to protect humans from the worst versions of themselves. As well as demons, of course, but that goes without saying._

_Where a human has a choice to do evil or good, demons have no choice. There is no such thing as a good demon; the words themselves are oxymoronic. I have yet to meet one of these despicable creatures, I am pleased to say, but I know I will have to in the future. A Guardian does not have to actively seek and hunt down demons, but she must be prepared to defend her charge against demons if they encounter them._

_You might wonder if I am afraid of demons. The truth is, I am a little. How could I not be? I have heard myriad tales of their grotesque appearances and their vicious natures and I do not look forward to my first battle with one. My biggest fear is that I will meet a demon stronger than myself, one that I could not fight off so easily. I would have to make the decision to sacrifice my life for my charge in that situation, as a Guardian is obligated to do. If there is one thing I loathe almost as much as demons, it is Guardians who abandon their humans. They are cowardly vermin who don't deserve anything more than having their wings ripped out of their backs, as is the custom to do with deserters._

Clary Fairchild allows herself a brief but satisfied smile. The kitten beside her cowers slightly from the look in her green eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Phoebe? I hope you're not a coward like those bad angels," she says with mock disapproval. She tickles the little feline's ears until it swats her with a furry paw. "That's a good girl," Clary coos, "Be brave, like your older brother Sir Fluffs-a-lot."

The cat in question purrs as if he knows the angel is complimenting him.

"I'll be finished in a moment, Fluffs, then I'll let you out for your morning stroll."

Clary's blue quill begins to scratch on the light-gold note paper again. The two cats watch contentedly, no idea in their small heads of what their angel can possibly be doing that is more important than them chasing birds.

_Anyway, let's move on past that unpleasantness and onto more exciting news: I am graduating from Golden Gate College tomorrow! That means I will meet my charge for the very first time! I wonder, will it be a boy or girl? Will they love art like me? Do they have any pets? What colour do they decorate their bedroom with?_

_These questions might sound frivolous, especially from an angel, but I truly wish my charge to be someone I like. How horrible it would be to have to defend a thief or a vandal or worse. It is difficult to care for criminals, and yet if I am given one then I absolutely must defend them without question._

_For the first week after my graduation, I will be shadowed by another, older and more experienced angel to ensure I do not act foolishly or outside of our angelic protocol. That angel will also check that I do not show the signs of falling in love with my human. I am fairly confident of this point, though. I know how unimaginably wicked it is to feel such an emotion for a human, and besides, there are plenty of more suitable men up here in Heaven. I'm sure my mother and father, Jocelyn Fairchild and Lucian Graymark, will choose a superlative mate for me._

_Well, that will have to do for now; my darlings Phoebe and Fluffs are getting impatient. Until next time,_

_Clary._

Clary snaps her diary shut and picks up her kitten and cat, one in each arm. She glances in the mirror once to check her red hair hasn't grown to mountainous volumes. Happy it looks reasonably tame, she leaves her home and walks out into the perfect streets of Heaven.

On every house hangs a flag with the colours of Heaven marked upon it; dazzling white and gold ringed with a vibrant pink and the green of budding life. The flags flutter in the slight but always warm wind as she walks past them.

A familiar voice calls out from one of the houses: "Hey Clary!"

She looks round, and grins when she sees her best friend, Isabelle Lightwood. "Izzy!"

"How come you haven't invited me to your graduation?" The black-eyed girl says with a pout, looking hurt.

"Come on, you know it'll be boring," Clary fires back. "I'm doing you a huge favour by not inviting you!"

Izzy smiles darkly, "Maybe you think your charge will be a cute boy and that's why you're not letting me go; you want to keep him to yourself."

Clary gasps. "Iz… you can't joke about that- your brother-"

"Alec did nothing wrong," Isabelle says flatly. "That stupid ruling should never have existed, and it shows how barbaric angels can be that they criminalise love."

Alec Lightwood had been Guardian to the mortal Jordan Kyle before he fell. It was not his charge he fell in love with, but rather a warlock man who'd seen Alec when he'd forgotten to glamour himself. They'd done their best to keep the flourishing relationship quiet, but eventually it was found out. His wings had been taken immediately, but he was viewed more poorly than most as his lover was half-demon, the creatures they were supposed to loathe and destroy.

"Isabelle, this is exactly the reason I didn't invite you!" Clary hisses. "If the Archangels hear you talking like that, they'll-"

"Send me to be with my brother? Maybe I'd like to see him again," the black-haired girl challenges.

Clary shakes her head. "Please, Izzy. Let's not fight over this. Your brother wasn't a bad man, but he did commit one of the worst crimes. He's a fallen angel now, and we don't respect angels like that and we certainly don't talk about joining them." She pauses. "If you want to come tomorrow, then please do, but I can't have you talking like that."

Izzy grumbles slightly, but doesn't press Clary any further. "I'll see you there, I guess."

Clary breathes a sigh of relief and waves goodbye to her troubled friend. She truly hopes Isabelle will stop with the rebel talk. After all, it wouldn't be good to be seen with someone with ideas like that. The Archangels might get the wrong idea about Clary, then. Her soft wings flutter nervously at the thought. Not good at all, she thinks. For a moment she feels a twinge of guilt, but she banishes it. I must do what is best for all angel and humankind. If that means letting go of Izzy, then so be it.

**(Jace's point of view)**

_Journal (because no matter how cathartic they tell me writing in this thing is, I am not calling it a diary),_

_It kills me how self-righteous angels are. They always claim they're working for the 'greater good'. Well then, I'd like to see them explain to me how ripping the wings from my best friend's back fits into their oh so virtuous moral framework. And speaking of best friends…_

"Wow. I can't believe you're actually using a diary. No, strike that, I can't believe you're doing something your parents told you to."

Jace looks up to see his best friend, Alec Lightwood, smirking at him.

Jace replies smartly, "Alec. I am trying my very best not to think about it like that. Besides, it's a journal, not a diary."

"Whatever you say, Herondale, whatever you say." He grins a wicked grin until Falcon starts growling at the fiery doorway where Jace's mom is holding a flower pot with a screaming tiger lily in one hand and a plate of homemade cookies in the other.

"Not another plant, mom. You know I don't like the noisy ones, too," Jace groans.

His mom smiles vaguely at him, and offers a cookie to Alec.

Alec says, "I'd love one Mrs. H. They're a lot better than my sister Izzy's." His face darkens slightly for a second, and there is pain in his blue eyes. He often makes little slip ups like these, forgetting he is no longer in Heaven with his family.

Céline, who is oblivious to this, says, "You know better Alec; Call me Céline." She motions at Falcon, who is trying to eat her flower. "Jace, feed that idiotic dog of yours."

Jace rolls his eyes and throws a piece of raw meat in Falcon's direction and chuckles at the thought of his dog eating the flower with the same gusto with which he was tearing into the meat.

Céline smiles and then sees the flyer for the big Angel and Demon party. Her face falls immediately. She whispers, "Jace, you are not to go to that party."

"Mom.."

"No!" Céline never shouts, her whispers just become harsher.

"Fine. Whatever." Jace mutters, no doubt already planning a way to escape to the party. It isn't as if Celine can do much to stop him, either. They both know that.

"Be careful, Jace." She shivers. "You'd think, in a world made of fire, I wouldn't be so cold all the time." She looks sadly down at her screaming flower. "She doesn't like it here."

"I'll take the damn flower, mom," Jace growls, pulling it out of her hands.

Céline walks out of the room and when she's out of earshot Jace says, "We're going to that party Alec."

"For someone who claims to hate angels, you sure do like spending time with them," Alec answers sourly.

"Well I do enjoy the hot female angels," Jace purrs seductively.

Alec sighs. "And why do I have to be involved in your venture to 'enjoy hot female angels'?"

He replies with a sly smile on his face, "You're my best friend and you owe me one, dude. Let's not forget that I was the one that begged my parents to take you in."

"You're never going to stop bringing that up, are you?"

"Never," Jace promised.

**(Clary's Point of view)**

_Izzy won't stop pestering me to go to a party tonight. I couldn't even believe she suggested the idea when she first brought it up. I've told her no more times than I can count, but still she keeps on. I'm worried that with all her persistence I'll give in just to have some peace. I'm hoping I can talk her out of it._

_Well, I have to go again. As always, Sir Fluffs-a-lot is demanding my attention,_

_Clary._

Clary picks up her cat and pets him. He purrs loudly and she reads her clock; it is 3.30pm. Prime time for Izzy to arrive and begin cajoling Clary into going to the party. Izzy yells from downstairs: "Where are you, Clary?"

Clary yells back: "My room, Izzy!"

Barely five seconds pass before Isabelle is on the bed by Clary's side and with Clary's kitten Phoebe in her lap.

She says, "Hey Clary. Are you going to the party with me?" Her black eyes widen into her best puppy dog expression at Clary.

"Iz. You know my mom's rules; no parties. Also, in case I haven't mentioned before, it's my graduation tomorrow. What would the Archangels think if I'd been out partying the night before?"

Izzy rolls her eyes. "They'd think that you have a social life, and that you know how to balance work and fun. The Archangels don't expect you to be super serious 24/7."

"I don't know…" Clary says dubiously.

"Please? Pretty please?" Isabelle bats her lashes and allows her lower lip to tremble. She even brings out the threat of crocodile tears.

"Izzy," Clary says warningly.

Izzy lets a few tears roll down her face.

Clary reluctantly gives in: "Fine."

Izzy squeals and says, "We have to get ready, Clary." She smiles a huge smile, perhaps tinged with a little smugness at her (eventual) victory.

Clary has a look of slight fear on her face as she says, "Izzy, I know what you're thinking and I don't like that look."

"Have a little faith, Clary. Have I ever got us into trouble before?" Izzy asks sweetly.

Clary glares.

"Alright, there was that one time, but I promise it won't be like that. You'll have fun." Izzy sounds sincere, and that finally puts Clary's worries to rest.

"Okay, I guess you're right, but if it goes wrong then…" Clary leaves the sentence hanging.

"What could possibly go wrong?"Izzy remarks lightly, grinning on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: (claryherandale): Hi guys, me and BlackHeartedTigress are having so much fun.**

**Thank you to those who have followed already:**

**NightmaresAreDreams**

**Uilus323981**

**and to those who Favorited:**

**Soccer12th**

**chompchomp123**

**olafek**

**and a reply to**

**the reviews:**

_MI cra-cra: Ooooh! Very interesting! So, I know angels have wings (probably shades of white, silver, and gold) and all, but what do demons have? Not the demon demons, more like Jace or Alec? Do they have horns, tails, bat wings, black eyes? Anything? Is Jace a fallen angel, or was he born a demon? Is Alec classified a fallen angel or a demon now that he lives in "Hell"? If demons and angels hate each other, why is there a party where they are together? And let me guess, Clary's charge will be Simon? ;D_

**reply: **Thank you for your review. We'll mention more about demon appearances throughout the story, but there will be a little more description of Jace in this one. Jace was born a demon in this fic (fallen angels and demons are two separate creatures in our story). Alec is a fallen angel in Hell or anywhere else. As for the party, all will be gradually revealed ;)

That's a good guess, haha.

_Guest101: Update soon! Do u have a regular updating day?_

**reply: **We don't have a specific day for updating, but it should be once a week, twice or more when we have more time.

_NightmaresAreDreams: I love it update please!_

**reply: **We're glad you enjoyed it :) We'll try to keep our updates as consistent as possible.

**(Clary's point of view)**

_Dear Diary,_

_If there is one piece of advice I can give you that will last life-long, never ever get ready with Isabelle Lightwood. She'll trap you in a room for hours on end applying layers of glitter and makeup and forcing you to try on dress after dress after dress, each one shorter than the last. Someone please save this soon-to-be Guardian from this torture!_

_Oh no. Here she comes now. _

"Hey Izzy," Clary says weakly, making sure to hide her diary from view.

"Isn't this the best part?" Izzy proclaims, throwing open Clary's wardrobe with barely contained glee.

"If this is the best part, I am terrified to find out what the _worst_ part is…" Clary mutters under her breath.

"What was that?" Isabelle says, pursing her lips at the lack of options. "You seriously need t o update your wardrobe. I wonder if there's time for a last minute shopping trip-"

"_No." _Clary says firmly. "We'll just have to make do with what's already there."

"Aw please Clary please?" Izzy ask sweetly.

"There isn't time, Iz. It's enough that I've decided to come with you. You don't have to drag me around a million shops too."

"Yes I do Clary-berry," Izzy says in a matter of fact tone. Izzy smile deviously.

Clary shakes her head, and moves to the wardrobe. "What about this?" She holds out a royal blue dress. It is long and flowing, tight in all the places it needs to be.

"I guess it'll have to do. I have the perfect shoes for that dress plus we have the same size shoe," she says holding out five-inch royal blue wedges with a bow on the top.

"My feet are going to be dead by the end of tonight," Clary groans.

"But they're so worth it," Izzy says with a dreamy look at the shoes.

Clary shakes her head and says, "Fine you're lucky you're my best friend."

"You love me and you know it," Izzy say sweetly.

**(Jace's point of view)**

_Well, it's almost time to go. Alec's still not sure about sneaking out. I keep telling him that I now it is risky, but that mom won't do anything if she finds outs. Alec's the apple of her eye anyway, so if anyone's going to get kicked out, it's me. He's started pacing again; doesn't he realise he's only making more noise by doing that?_

_He worries far, far too much. But I suppose that makes up for my own lack of concern. Anyway, the time has arrived,_

_Jace._

Jace finishes writing, and looks up at his friend, who is still pacing. "We can go now."

Alec rolled his blue eyes. "I can't believe you insisted in writing in your diary-"

"_Journal_."

"Whatever. Did we really have time for that?" Alec replies, scraping a hand through his dark hair in agitation.

"I thought you didn't want to go? What made you suddenly so willing?" Jace scrutinises the fallen angel, his face etched with suspicion. A moment later a realisation seems to dawn on him. "Ahhh, I see now."

Alec suddenly looks flustered. "What? What do you see? There's nothing to see."

Jace smirks, and gestures towards the window. "Shall we?" There are two huge wings protruding from his back; they are dark and ragged with currently sheathed claws at the tips. They are exactly the kind of wings you'd expect to see on a dragon. He lets them beat once.

"I can't fly," Alec points out the obvious.

"Then climb, Lightwood. I'll meet you at the bottom." Without another word, the golden-haired teen lunges out the window.

A hot wind blows through the window, ruffling Alec's hair. He looks nervously down towards the ground. As an angel, he is stronger than a human, but even then a large drop could kill him. "Think of Magnus," he mutters to himself, gathering all the courage he had inside. He moves over towards the window and swings one leg over. "Good thing I'm not afraid of heights."

"Indeed." Jace quips.

The shock of hearing Jace right beside him almost makes Alec let go. "Don't do that, you idiot!"

Jace feigns a wounded look, but comments, "I was just going to stay with you to catch you if you fall."

"How romantic," Alec snorts, but uses Jace's arm to balance himself as he climbed out. Luckily enough, the Herondale manor was built of stone and therefore had a multitude of hand and footholds. Before long, the two friends were at ground level, with only a few cuts and bruises from near falls along the way.

When they get out into the street, both boys look around carefully for any sign of life from the other houses. Satisfied they are alone, they combine their magic, creating a huge shimmering disc; an inter-dimensional portal to Earth.

Jace shoots Alec a celebratory grin, and steps through. A moment later, his best friend follows, amusement lighting his pale face.

**(Clary's point of view)**

Clary takes off with one large flap of her gold wings and Izzy follows on her silver wings. They fly across many fields, forest, and rivers. Finally they got to the inter-dimensional portal to see both of the guards sleeping.

The girls jump through the portal. A tunnel of gold, silver, white, and green swirled around them. When they come out the other side they land in an alley about three blocks from Pandemonium; the club where the party is being held.

Clary blinks when she steps through the other side of the Portal. "Well, where is this party Izzy?" She then gasps. "We're not in Heaven anymore!"

"Well…. it might… maybe…. on Earth," Izzy says carefully. She then conjures a miniature tornado and puts it into a little charm. With a flick of her elegant hand, she removed the necklace Clary was wearing from her neck, slipped the charm on, and replaced it. "Just in case of trouble."

Clary's expression flickered between fury, fear and worry. "I truly hope you know what you're doing here; I've only visited a few times before, and I've always had an instructor with me."

"Too late now to back out anyway," Izzy drawled. "And yes, I know what I'm doing. I sneak to Earth to see Alec all the time." She grabs Clary's arm. "Now come on. We don't want to miss the party after all this effort."

The two girls walk along the streets until they arrive at _Pandemonium. _"Here we are," Izzy announced cheerfully.

She shoves the doors open and the atmosphere of the club immediately descends upon them. The bass of the music makes Clary's heart thud, and a dazzling strobe light strobe light pulses every few seconds. The moment of darkness between each flash disorientates Clary; one moment a girl is dancing enthusiastically, the next she is nowhere to be seen. Probably swallowed up in the crowd, Clary reasons.

Looking around, she finds it reminded her of an old film; the strobe light is like lightning and the air is also clogged with a heavy mist. She knows it is for effect, but it still inspires an eerie feel to her. Despite this, she also feels a rush of excitement. "Let's dance," she yells to Izzy. The silver-winged angel nods in response.

The next half an hour is a whirlwind to Clary; she moves with freedom and energy, dancing with her best friend, other women and some of the men. All she can feel is light, and the lighting doesn't seem creepy anymore. It is now part of her, that beating light. It is the metronome of her life. She laughs and screams in delight, the music loud enough to mask her highest peaks of dizzy madness.

"Clary! _Clary!" _The redhead opens her eyes, confused. She had no concept of time when she was dancing. Izzy was grinning and beckoning her. The spell of the club's atmosphere finally broke, and Clary tuned back into reality. She moved over towards where Izzy was standing, away from the speakers which only now seemed ear-splittingly loud. "Alec's here," Izzy shouts happily.

Clary's interest is piqued. She has never met a fallen angel before, although she knew Alec before he fell. She wonders whether she'll be able to notice any difference, or if he'll be the same boy, the same man he always was.

They walk over by Alec and just to see if it still irritated him Clary said, "Hey Allie."

Alec Lightwood looks up, his blue eyes showing recognition as he saw her, "Clary! What are you doing here?"

"Izzy made me come i just found out about the left out details," She says thoughtfully. A boy that Clary didn't know stood beside Alex, snickering. He had Golden-blonde hair, gold eyes, a golden tan, and black dragon wings.

"Is this the girl you told me about? The one who always follows every rule and is every teacher's pet?" His face shows condescension. "I'm surprised you got someone like her to come somewhere like here, Iz."

Clary's face got red as she says, "I'm not a teachers pet." She raises her head proudly. "Also, what do you mean by 'somewhere like here'. I've been to clubs before."

"She doesn't know, does she?" Jace says, laughing.

Izzy looks panicked and said, "Don't tell her she'll kill me."

"Don't tell me what?" Clary says, frustrated. She looks hard at the golden-eyed boy, then freezes. Around the irises of his eyes is a fine ring of red. And over his shoulder she can see a pair of dark, ragged wings. "You're a demon," she whispered. "Oh my god, Izzy, we're surrounded by demons. They must have planned this- we're in huge danger-

"No we're not this club is no mans land so we're okay Clary breathe," Izzy says calmly.

"Oh no oh no-" She gasps in air, but chokes. She glances around, terrified, and makes a dash for the bathrooms.

"Told you she wouldn't like it," Jace says, smirking.

"You asshole!" Izzy shouts.

"Izzy breathe deep breaths Izzy," Alec says warning her of trouble in his tone. "If you keep shouting, you'll only draw unwanted attention to us. Go find Clary, tell her we're not completely evil. Calm her down whatever way you have to. Just don't cause a scene."

"I wish I had mind control powers," Izzy mutters.

"I could help with that," Jace offers.

"No," his best friend says firmly. "You'll only make her hate you more. Izzy will sort it."

Izzy says, "You've got to understand, her whole life they told her how you guys are bad. That demons can't even feel love, or any positive emotion at all. No wonder she's scared to death. I should have tried to teach her the truth before bringing her here-"

"Izzy, do you really think she would have listened? She knows you don't trust authority, and she thinks the Archangels can do no wrong."

Izzy sighs. "I'll go find her. She's probably hiding in one of the stalls, lamenting the day she met me."

Alec squeezes his sister's shoulder as she turns to find Clary.

**(Jace's point of view)**

"You didn't have to be such a bastard, you know," Alec says. "Just because she doesn't like to get into trouble doesn't mean she's a bad person."

Jace says turning to the bartender, "We'll have two '_Rum on the Rocks_'."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Drinking away our problems, are we?"

"Always dude," Jace replies.

Alec scans the crowd once more, as he'd been doing every couple of minutes since he arrived.

"You seem nervous, Alec," Jace says quietly

"Well, I'm not," he replies, his hand twitching, his expression unreadable.

"I know who you're looking for."

"Who would that be?"

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Jace says incredulously. "It isn't as if I don't know why you fell."

"Yes I am!"

"Magnus Bane. The object of your desires and forbidden love. Well, not so forbidden anymore, now you're wingless. Good job on getting caught, by the way."

Alec makes a disgruntled sound. "Like you've never been caught with any of your 'hot females' before."

"Yes but….."

_**CLIFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Authors note (claryherandale): Hi peoples thank you to those of you who have followed since the last update:**

**TotallyNotAFangirl**

**thank you. Now BlackHeartedTigress would you please take over for me?**

**BlackHeartedTigress:**

_**Last time on A Demon to change a Heart:**_

___**"**__Magnus Bane. The object of your desires and forbidden love. Well, not so forbidden anymore, now you're wingless. Good job on getting caught, by the way." _

_Alec makes a disgruntled sound. "Like you've never been caught with any of your 'hot females' before."_

"_Yes but….."_

**(Jace's point of view) **

Jace says deviously, "Yes, but I didn't have to leave home or break any rules. Wish I had though."

Alec replies, "What rules are there to even break in Hell? I mean, I'm sure if there are you'd find them, but…"

Jace's face looks tragic. "Sometimes I wonder why I wasn't born an angel. You guys get to have so much more fun. It's not as good when your society celebrates evil and encourages you to do it."

Alec sighs. He is already well accustomed to Jace's tendencies to want to do stupid and life-endangering things, but sometimes he doesn't expect Jace to come off with such blithe insensitivity. He supposes Jace doesn't realise, or doesn't wish to think about, the true effect of which falling had on him. He pushes this to the back of his mind and says, "Where's Izzy got to? I'm worried."

"You always worry. It's like a permanent state for you."

Before Alec can say anything that could be construed as unduly irritable, Magnus comes up behind Alec and starts singing_ I'll Be Watching You_ by _The Police_.

Jace looks up and says, "Creepy much Magnus?"

The tall man shrugs elegantly and moves to sit on a barstool beside Alec. The blue-eyed angel blushes as his boyfriend smiles winningly at him, cat-eyes bright with mischief.

"Hi." Alec says, his voice suddenly shy.

Magnus touches Alec's warm cheeks briefly, and then kisses his mouth softly. "Hey," he says warmly, his voice inaudible to everyone but his boyfriend because of the loud music. His green-gold eyes express more than his actions do; he has missed Alec terribly while they have been separated by whole dimensions, and he is overjoyed to spend time with him, even if it was only a little while.

Jace makes a displeased noise. "I did not come here to be a third wheel to this."

Alec gestured to the mass of bodies on the dancefloor. "Then go find what you did come here for."

"That little redhead was cute," Jace remarks. "Until she ran away. Almost literally screaming."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, and Alec quickly explains; "Clary Fairchild. She's an angel, a Guardian in training. I knew her before I fell, and even then she was someone who would tremble at even the thought of breaking the 'sacred rules of Heaven'." He shakes his head, and directs his next words at Jace: "You have absolutely no chance. Even I can see that."

"We'll see, we'll see."

"She thinks demons are evil. Do you really think she'll even want to be in the same room as you?"

"If anyone can change her mind, I can," Jace proclaims, leaning his elbows on the bar top. He exudes confidence from every pore, but Alec remains sceptical.

Magnus also seems perturbed. "Isn't that a little selfish? If the Archangels were to find out she was here, never mind _dating a demon_, she'd be stripped of her wings. She'd lose everything-"

"Isn't that a little hypocritical?" Jace interrupts.

"I have no idea what you mean," Magnus answers coldly.

Alec stares at his hands, sensing the abrupt chilling of the atmosphere.

"You know exactly what I mean," he replies acidly. "Alec never would have fallen if not for you."

Magnus opens his mouth, no doubt something that would lead to a fight, but fortunately for all present Alec is faster, " The difference is that I made the choice. I could have decided never to go back to Earth, to never risk losing my wings-"

"And she can't make that choice?" Jace asks incredulously.

Alec tries to put it as delicately as possible, "We both know you can influence her to feel a certain way if you want to."

"Manipulate her, you mean." Anger burns in Jace's eyes, making the red ring around his pupil brighter than ever. "You think the only way I could convince her that I'm not evil is by manipulating her- by forcing her to feel things that she doesn't want to feel?"

Alec hesitates, not wanting hurt his friend but also wary of letting Jace get Clary into trouble.

That hesitation seems to be the last straw for Jace. "Well, it's nice to know, after everything I've done for you, that you trust me _so deeply_," he hisses, his demonic traits becoming all the more evident: his teeth grew sharper, his dark wings beat faster in agitation and the bitter scent of dark magic surrounded him. "I'll prove you wrong, though. I'll prove you wrong." He stands and melts into the crowd.

Alec curses himself. He knows he should have reassured Jace immediately that he didn't think like that, that he knows, loves and has faith in Jace to do the right thing. That he can see beyond the demon and to the heart of Jace. He runs a hand through his hair in frustration. "He's going to do something really stupid now," he realises, worry colouring his voice once more. "I've got to find him-"

"And do what?" Magnus inquires. "You know what he's like. He'll only stop once he's finished punishing himself."

"I should have never agreed to come with him here," Alec mutters, clearly upset by the thought that Jace was putting himself in danger deliberately.

A faint look of hurt shows in Magnus' eyes, but Alec is not looking at him and so misses it. And this is often the way it plays out, too; Alec spends so much time being anxious over the next move Jace makes that he overlooks the damage he is doing to other relationships. Unhappiness of two sorts radiates from the men, both having problems that seemed to have no short-term fix.

**(Clary's point of view)**

Her breathing rushes, sounding panicked even to her own ears. But even greater than her fear is her shame. She can't believe she let Izzy talk her into this; going to a party infested with demons. She knew something would go wrong. Even more than that, she is furious about how she reacted in front of the demon. She is meant to be a strong guardian angel, not a little girl who runs and hides at the first sign of danger.

She hears the bathroom door open and close. She winces at the squealing of the hinges. Someone knocks on the stall door she says, still a little shaky, "Occupied."

"Clary. It's me," Izzy calls, her voice soft. Clary's silence is answer enough for Izzy, who sighs. "Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted to prove you wrong, to prove that the Archangels aren't right about everything. I guess some part of me wanted some petty form of justice by corrupting the Archangel's 'perfect girl'. To show them I could take from them as they took Alec from me. I was wrong, and although I still _know _that demons aren't evil, I shouldn't have done it this way."

Although it hurts that her friend lied to her, she appreciates the sincerity that Isabelle speaks with now. "You've got to stop seeing the Archangels as the enemy, Izzy," Clary said firmly. She opens the door of the stall, and her anger fades as she sees the anxiety on Izzy's face. She is worried that Clary won't forgive her, the red-haired angel realizes.

"I'm not sure I can do that," Izzy admits, her black eyes dropping to the floor. "But I won't ever use you like again. I can promise you that."

"Just promise you can get us out of here alive," Clary grumbles.

"Oh I can definitely do that," Izzy says with a small grin, knowing that Clary has forgiven her already, "But do we have to leave now? I only see Alec every now and then and I can't leave without saying goodbye at very least."

Clary hesitates, and answered carefully, "You can say goodbye to Alec and the demon. But I'm waiting for you outside."

Izzy says, somewhat jokingly, "There are muggers, murderers, thieves, and worst of all kidnappers out there!"

Clary raises her proud head, a fierce and confident look suddenly entering her eyes, "I've embarrassed myself once this evening. You can count on the fact it won't happen again. The next person to cross me will regret it."

"But Alec wants to talk to you for a minute," Izzy says, punching the wall hard enough to cause a crack.

Clary raises her eyebrows, but doesn't comment. "Alec came to see you. And Magnus. Now go. Stop worrying about me and say goodbye to your brother. Also, don't take too long; it's cold outside."

"I'll take as long as I want Clarissa Adele Fairchild!" Izzy says with a smirk. " And you can't get home without me!" She finishes with a triumphant toss of her dark hair.

Clary rolls her eyes at her friend, and strides past her laughing form and back into the room.

**(Jace's point of view)**

He knows the night must be cold; people have layers of clothing on and their breath makes clouds of white. He can't feel it though. All he knows is a deep, vicious fire. Perhaps it has something to do with being a demon. Perhaps he is so enraged that the cold daren't provoke him any further.

He can't get that little red-head out of his head. The flash of fear in her green eyes. The evident disgust when she had realised what sort of creature he is. He didn't know why, but it brought an unfamiliar feeling when she ran off. Perhaps it was defensiveness. He'd never felt a need to justify himself as much as he had in that moment. Or maybe it was something else. Something he pushes into the darkest corner of his mind, hoping the thought will be so far hidden that it will never resurface- _I can't even consider that, _Jace thinks wildly, and calls upon his anger again.

And he knows exactly the name that will bring it out; Alec Lightwood. He hadn't expected such doubt from the person he trusts more than anyone else. If anyone has ever seen good in him, it has been Alec. In his darkest moments, when temptation to give into his demonic nature had been the highest, Alec had been the voice of kindness and love persuading him that he was more than his blood. Jace swears viciously, startling some passersby by. He hasn't realised before now how much he has come to rely on the angel who'd fallen from grace.

As he kicks the curb (doing more damage to himself than the concrete), a timid voice asks, "Are you lost? If you are- and maybe you're not, but I just want to help and- well, anyway, do you need directions?"

Jace turns slowly. The guy is thin and wears glasses. He looks hugely uncomfortable, and hops from foot to foot. The guy tries to smile at Jace, but stops when he receives a blank stare in return.

"Uh, maybe not then," he says weakly, scratching the back of his neck. "I'll just be off then."

Before he can back away, Jace lays a hand on his arm. "Don't go," he murmurs. A strange impulse has arisen in him. Throughout the whole night he has felt as if he constantly is at the mercy of others, and he is sick of it. For once, he wants to be in control. "Just… stay."

The scrawny man gapes at him. "Look, man, I really need to go. My mom-" He stops as if he'd said something really stupid, and flushes.

"There's no hurry," Jace continues, oblivious to the growing nervousness of the man. A little annoyance breaks through as the man starts to struggle. "Calm down!" he orders, glaring with bright red irises. Immediately the guy stills, his expression becoming dazed.

"What- what arrrre you?" The man slurs now, as if drunk.

He is fighting back, Jace realizes. Irritation flickers through him. _Just one thing. I just need control over one thing in my life. Even if it is a random stranger._ He widens his eyes, feeling the burn of power through his gut. "Stop resisting. It's easier that way," Jace says, his voice low and hypnotic.

The guy begins to succumb, but he manages one brief cry for help before he does. And that, as it turned out, was enough.

A bright light sears Jace's vision, and a powerful voice utters a damning sentence, "Cease your influencing of the human, demon. You are at the mercy of Avenging Angels now, and you'll find we do not forgive so easily."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Clary's point of view)**

Clary was expecting to be left waiting outside the club for at least half an hour, so it surprised her when Izzy immediately appeared by her side. Clary smiled at her friend, but then stopped as she saw anxiety on Izzy's face.

"Jace has gone missing," Izzy said. "Alec said he might do something really stupid. I'm worried he might draw attention from Avenging Angels."

Clary snorted. "Izzy. The Avenging Angels are only involved in extremely important matters on earth. They won't go after one demon."

Izzy looked at little calmer. "Still, I think we should find him. Just in case."

"Why should we? I want to go home, not play at being guardian angel for some miscreant demon-"

Black eyes blazed at Clary. "Can you stop being so selfish for a moment? That demon is as close to me as my own brother, and if he is in any way hurt it would devastate me. So stop constantly whining at me and act like someone who is supposed to know at least something of honour and integrity."

Clary would have argued that there was no honour in helping a demon except for the expression on Izzy's face. It was the kind that would have caused a hellhound to run with its tail between its legs. "Fine. Let's go. But as soon as we're done, we're going home."

Izzy grunted, and stretched her wings out. "We'll find him quicker from the sky."

Clary couldn't see anything wrong with this plan, and so took to the skies with Izzy. Clary loved flying; loved the cold, brisk wind beneath her wings, loved the rhythmic beating of her beautiful wings and most of all loved looking down at Earth. She could see all the little lights of their civilisation, the orange glow endearing to her rather than unsightly as it was to others. Tonight they wouldn't fly so high as to see the whole city, though. They just needed to soar over the rooftops.

Clary's musings ended abruptly as she heard Izzy gasp as if winded. Her wings were fluttering panickedly.

"The Angels are here," she whispered frantically, and Clary felt her insides go cold. Quickly, she grabbed Izzy and dragged them back down to ground level. "We'll just have to lay low for a while," Clary said, trying to soothe Izzy. "There's no reason they should find us."

"They have Jace." Isabelle's eyes were filled with a wild light. "They're going to kill Jace." Without another moment's hesitation, she took to the air again.

Clary stared after her in horror. Isabelle was going straight towards the Angels- she was going to try to defend Jace against them. Isabelle could get killed, Clary realised. That decided it for her. She raced through the streets towards where she saw the heavenly glow of the Angels, hoping with all her might that somehow both she and Izzy would make it home tonight.

**(Jace's point of view)**

Jace's first thought was to shield his eyes against the powerful light; it is an automatic response from someone who is deeply shocked. His second impulse was to think that this wasn't really happening. The Avenging Angels didn't come after minor demons like him. Surely they had more important things to do.

"Surely you aren't after me, Angels." Jace said, gesturing to himself. He let a little arrogance slip into his voice, "You must have much better things to do?"

"Silence demon," the Angel intoned. "We must determine your fate now. Your crime is to manipulate the thoughts of a human man-"

"STOP!" The voice was high and desperate. "I won't let you kill him!" It was followed by a tall girl with silver wings and dark eyes. "Jace isn't like the others- he's good and the only reason he did it was because we made him angry! You can't blame him for our actions. I won't let you!"

Another voice one that seemed unsure- Clary- said, "I've been watching I was scared but can't you let this one go if what Izzy says is true then shouldn't we give him a chance."

The Angels looked unconvinced.

"The human can see us," Clary reminded them. "You can't kill Jace in front of him."

The boy made a vaguely agreeing noise, something that was barely heard but was definitely there.

"They're making a very good case," Jace said brightly, as if he wasn't fighting for his life (or, be to more precise, letting others fight for his life).

The Avenging Angels, two males and a female, exchanged a heavy glance. They didn't seem happy about the idea of letting Jace off the hook, yet they knew they couldn't kill someone who looked human in front of the only _real_ human there. "We will not destroy the demon," the female said carefully. "However, as you have defended him Clarissa Fairchild and Isabelle Lightwood, you will be charged with ensuring he does not cause any harm to other humans."

Clary shook her head frantically. "Diana! I'm training to be a Guardian- a Guardian to a human, not a demon!"

"Our decision is final unless you'd rather become a fallen angel Miss. Fairchild. It's up to you," Bob said dangerously.

"Clary, we should go with the watching Jace between the two of us we should be able to keep an eye on him," Izzy says gently.

Clary stared in horror between Izzy and Angels. "Fallen?" she whispered. Clarissa Fairchild, perfect angel child, fallen? It wasn't possible, she thought wildly. This can't be happening.

"Do you agree to watch the demon, Fairchild?"

"Yes?" she said softly, her bafflement making the answer into a question.

"It is done, then," Diana announced. "No blood shall be spilt here today. However, if you fail in your duty, your punishment may be worse than becoming fallen," she warned.

At this point, Clary fainted. Jace caught her as she had fallen out of the sky. He still wore a faintly amused expression as he said,, "How are they supposed to watch me if they're in Heaven and i'm in Hell?"

Lucas, the third Angel, spoke up, "Both angels will have to follow you to Hell. If you care for them as Isabelle has claimed, then you will defend them from the demons you might encounter."

Jace said, "Of course but I tell you all this my parents will not be pleased with this."

Lucas shrugged. "That is your problem demon. Now, as you so impudently remarked earlier, we have better things to be doing with our time than debating with a demon." He spread wide white wings, lifting into the air.

Clary started coming to. She says, "Mum I had the strangest dream. Wait you're not my Mum." She said blearily. The realisation seemed to hit her physically. "By the angel, it isn't a dream," she wailed.

Izzy bit her lip. "She's going take a while to accept this," she said to Jace, who still looked absurdly cheerful.

"She'll learn to love me. You and Alec did, and Alec's hardly the most liberal or trusting person."

"I suppose," Izzy replied doubtfully.

**A/N: Hello wonderful people we have a new contest on BlackHeartedTigress's account check it out. might talk BlackHeartedTigress into letting me have Jace shirtless.**


	5. AN sorry my fault

**A/N claryherandale: I've promised myself I'd never ever do just a A/N but I can't help it. As the kids in high school know summer vacation is soon to be over back to those stuffy and hot classrooms or cold classrooms. Hello waking up early in the morning. Hello homework. Hiya long boring math classes. Goodbye relaxing all day. Goodbye sleeping till 10am. Goodbye staying up all night watching movies. Goodbye being able to regularly update. Goodbye life that is super lazy. I might do another story to keep u busy when me and BlackHeartedTigress can't update and I have nothing better to do. So keep an eye on my account and BlackHeartedTigress' account.**


End file.
